happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick
Nick is a fan character created by user Neizov. He is a teenager who likes to have fun with his friends and troll those who deserve it. Appearance He is an asphalt blue-colored rat with a cyan abdominal mark and inside of his ears, he have a dark grey diamond-shaped mark on his head. He has six whiskers and a hairless pink tail. He wears a buttonless jacket with short brown sleeves and two pockets with a darker tone. Biography He was born in Happy Tree Town and has studied at school ever since. There he met a lot of friends and unfortunately many enemies as well. One day while he was playing an online game he taunted one of his playmates and caused him to get killed on the game and he started to insult Nick. Nick found this very funny and decided to create his won Treetube channel (a parody of Youtube) where he trolls squeakers and others who deserve it. One day at school, Greenish was picking on one of his friends. Nick taunted Greenish, and caused him to run towards him, but Nick dodged quickly and caused Greenish to slam against a wall. Ever since Nick has become famous for being the first to defeat the bully Greenish. However, Greenish has sought to take revenge on Nick and worse, Greenish has managed to get away victorious sometimes. Personality He is a boy who likes to go out with his friends and play with them; he also seems to like nature and give walks through the park. By the afternoons he spents pranks on squeakers and rude people, making them angry by doing prank calls online or trolling them, but only to does who deserve it. He then uploads his pranks to his Treetube channel and up to date, he has over 50,000 suscribers. He has also proven to be very brave by standing up against Greenish, wherever it is to teach him a lesson, or protect his friends from him. Logically Greenish ends up very angry and tries to punch Nick, but his agility allows him to dogde quickly and make Grenish even angrier. Regardless, he is caught sometimes and gets nice beat ups from him. He seems to be a little scared from cats, not to mention that he sometimes stutters when he sees a cat since he gets very nervous. Relationships Friends * Eyes: One of his friends with who he gets along with. * Pitchy: Another of his friends; he plays videogames wth him by the afternoons. * Andromeda: He finds her obsession with stars to be a little "strange", although they both get a long pretty well and seems to have a lovely crash with her, but Nick hasn´t told her his feeling yet. * Black berry: Her friend despite him disliking berries. Enemies * Greenish: His sworn enemy as mentioned in Nick´s biography. * Alectra : Due to her obsession with Floki, he considers her a squeaker. * G.D: He considers him the ultimate squeaker due to his obsession with bots and his amount of subscribers. Trivia * He is one of the few who have managed to defeat Greenish since he made him slam against a wall. * His survival rate is 38%. * Alectra is one of his most common victims from his prank calls. * His deaths involved being maimed and cruched. * Despite being a rat, he loves nature and open spaces. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Male Characters Category:Mice/rats Category:Rodents Category:Mammals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cyan Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Free to Use Category:Neizov characters